Etched in Blood
by TheAloofBunny
Summary: One chibi hitman was all it took to ruin Kristine's life forever.  So what's special about being a Mafia boss's daughter again?  ONLY a sadistic home tutor, destructive friends, and much too many encounters with death.  R&R for cookies!
1. Six Guardians: Delivered

Hi awesome people who actually are reading this! This is my first FanFic, so please be nice and review. ^_^ Enjoy!

_Blood. It envelopes her with its crimson haze and metalic scent, drips from her fingers like a silent rain, clots her senses and rolls down her cheeks. Her eyes are cold and vacant as she stares across the room but does not see. She remembers the man who once told her that she could only kill if she was prepared to die herself. He is dead now - one of the bodies strewn around her like discarded toys - but she is not. A smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she stalks out the door. Today, another member of the Alliance is gone. Another blow had been dealt to the Vongola. She knows that tomorrow will bring a future where the Scomparsa Family stands at the forefront of the Mafia world._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Six Guardians - Delivered<p>

Kristine pressed her face against the door and tried not to pant from sprinting home. There was a car parked casually at the center of the driveway, its dark opulence clashing against the modesty of her house. It could only mean one thing. Her father, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, had come home.

Fighting the urge to randomly hide in her friend Michelle Yamamoto's house, she inserted a key and pushed lightly. She almost hoped that door would be jammed.

Something small and leathery flew into her face, and Kristine was just able to catch a whiff of shoe polish before she collapsed onto the floor with a high-pitched "HIEEE!"

"Too slow. You were right, Loser-Tsuna, in calling me here."

Kristine blinked away the black spots hovering at the corners of her field of vision and gulped. Bracing herself, she looked down at the source of the squeaky voice. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized with a start that she was staring at an infant clad in a black suit and lizard-bearing fedora.

"Dad! Who _is_ this baby?" she complained, glaring at her father. She could almost feel the bump on her head growing.

"I'm the Home Tutor Hit-man, Reborn," the infant told her. "Don't ignore me." To prove his point, he leapt up with suprising agility and kicked her so hard that a small shoe-mark was imprinted upon her much-abused forehead.

"OW! No way," she cried, barely conscious of the fact that her voice was an octave higher than usual. "Reborn! Don't be so harsh," interjected Tsuna hastily. In a flurry of movement, Reborn slapped him. Hard.

"You never change," the Vongola boss muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Ah… Nothing."

Reborn smirked and turned to Kristine briskly.

"Take out your box weapon, Kristine," the baby ordered. Kristine quickly complied and was rewarded with a casual punch.

"I'm glad you didn't lose it," Tsuna told her. "It's the only hope the Vongola have now."

Kristine choked on something had conveniently been stuck at the back of her throat and screamed hysterically, "What? No way! No way, no way, no way!"

The sharp, sweet sound of the doorbell sliced through her panicked protests like Uncle Dino's whip and, Kristine, glad that someone was about to finally stop this horrid conversation, turned and unlocked the door. Her relief melted away like butter on a sunny day.

Silhouetted by the setting sun stood Jayne Hibari and her seeting father. Before Kristine had time to gather her wandering thoughts, she was pushed aside. A half-second later, there was the resonant clang of boot sole against metal.

"Impressive," Reborn commented lightly as Jayne snapped shut her stylized steel fans. "Your reflexes have vastly improved since the last time I fought alongside you."

Jayne smiled tightly and bowed.

"Honor to see you, as always, Reborn."

"Same, Black Rose."

Kristine couldn't stand it any longer. "What the hell? Jayne, what is this? You actually know this guy? And why is your name suddenly Black Rose?"

Jayne laughed. "When I'm not around Nami Middle, I work as an A-ranked assassin for the Mafia."

Kristine felt a bead of sweat boldly making its way down the side of her cheek.

"I have matters to attend to, then. I only came at Reborn's request. See you around, people," Jayne continued. Before anyone could react, she disappeared abruptly like the temperamental and aloof cloud she was. Tsuna stood up and gazed at his daughter solemnly. "You surprise me, Kristine. Hundreds of Families have asked the Black Rose to join, but she's always refused. In fact, the fourth most powerful Family in the Alliance even invited her to be boss."

More drops of sweat joined the first at Kristine's chin. "Okay…"

"Anyways, I should explain things now. In a nutshell, there's a family that is able to challenge not only the Vongola but the entire Alliance. If you don't defeat it, it could mean the end of the Mafia world as we know it."

Kristine glared at Tsuna incredulously. "Real inspiring."

There was a stinging pain in at the back of head. Out of the corner of her eye, Kristine glimpsed the sole of Reborn's already familiar shoe as she reeled into the nearest couch.

"You must respect your elders at all times," ordered the hit man who, for some reason, was wearing the flowing robes of an elderly monk."

"Reborn?"

"Who are you talking about? I'm the starter of the Reborality religion, Rebuddha," chastised Reborn.

"What has the world come to? I'm hearing this from a baby?"

"So as I was saying, the enemy Family's name is Scomparsa. Your mission is to attack their Headquarters and kill everyone. That's all!" continued Tsuna.

"You want me to just charge into a highly defended headquarter of a Family even you can't beat and you're saying 'that's all'?" Kristine wailed.

"If you think this is hard, you'll hate to hear about what happened to me when I was a kid..." he told her reassuringly. "I'm confident you and your family will be able to deal with this threat. After all, I was only fourteen when I fought Mukuro and you're sixteen now."

"Mukuro Rokudo? Leah's dad? You actually fought him once? Who won?" Kristine asked, aghast.

"Kufufufufu," someone laughed eerily behind her. "That's a story to be told another day." Kristine sighed and prepared to confront her father's Mist Guardian and his daughter. The pineapple headed pair was always randomly disappearing and reappearing, like the thick mist that obscured truth.

"Leah! Why the hell are you here?" Kristine wished that people would stop intruding.

"Kyoya Hibari," stated Mukuro, calmly ignoring her.

"Pineapple herbivore."

"Guys, please stop," begged Tsuna. "If this house is ruined, Kyoko will have my head!"

Hibari growled softly, and left without another word.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was intently studying Kristine. "Someday, I'll possess your body," he whispered.

"That sounds wrong on so many levels," said Kristine. "Don't you already have a wife?"

"Kufufufufufu."

A voice outside suddenly cried, "Shigure Shoen Ryu, Stance Eight, Pouring Rain!" Abruptly, the front door dissolved into a pile of sharp wooden splinters.

Everyone gaped at the tall, grinning girl framed in the doorway.

"Maa, maa, sorry everyone."

"Kyoko's really going to let me have it now," groaned Tsuna.

"Now, now, Michelle, let's calm down." Yamamoto Takeshi laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Tennis Freak! How dare you cut down Eleventh's door? You will never be the Right-Hand Man!"

"You're funny, Tanvi. What are you talking about?"

Tanvi felt a vein pop on her forehead. The silver-haired Storm Guardian behind her frowned.

"Cloud Guardian, down, Mist, down, Rain and Storm, both down. Let's see… we're only missing Sun and Lightning," Reborn mused, counting off the titles on his pudgy fingers. Groaning, Kristine wondered if he could possibly be the one behind this gathering.

"Sorry! We're late to the extreme," yelled an energetic voice.

"Here comes the Sun Guardian. One more to go," exclaimed Reborn happily, sucking on the large yellow pacifier that Kristine suddenly noticed hung on his chest.

"Hi! Wow! This gathering is extreme. If Jayne were here, she would be extremely annoyed and bite everyone to an extreme death!" A girl with short, choppy brown hair pushed her way past everyone and gave Kristine a very… extreme… hug.

"God, Allie, can't breathe," Kristine managed, writhing.

"Sorry to the extreme."

"Honestly, Allie, your use of "extreme" is extremely annoying. Damn, I just said it. I'm getting infected with your alien extremity," Tanvi grumped.

"Since Lam-pin is lost somewhere, we can start now," Reborn said from his seat on the carpet. "So SHUT UP!" Everybody shut up.

Kristine yawned as the Spartan tutor explained the history of the Scomparsa Family. Suddenly, she felt something rush at her face and ducked just before an angry Reborn sailed over her head. The baby nimbly switched directions in mid-air and propelled himself at Kristine at an even faster pace. This time, the blow was not hindered and the Vongola heir fell to the floor, head ringing.

"Kristine! Pay attention! As I was saying, the Scomparsa boss is extremely ruthless and will kill everyone who opposes her, after stealing their flames, of course. When you fight her, you must be at your very strongest or you will have no chance at all. You guys will first be trained by your own individual home tutors for two weeks before you invade Scomparsa HQ. When you start your mission, you must succeed, or else very bad things will happen to you."

"That's terrible to the extreme!" cried Allie. She had begun to jog in place, no doubt practicing for some cross-country tournament.

"One other thing. Your home tutors will be the 10th generation Guardians, your parents. Jayne is an exception, since her father is currently unavailable. Kristine is also an exception. Since her father is inept, I will train her," Reborn told everyone. To emphasize his point, he kicked Tsuna in the face. Kristine considered fleeing. A training session with Reborn would, without a doubt, be hell on earth.

* * *

><p>Jayne idly fingered the side of one silver fan. The warmth of her breath formed small, white clouds that mirrored the ones drifting in the sky. With a yawn, she made her way across the school roof and watched some students file through Nami Middle's doors. A rush of wind caressed the back of her neck. The fan she had been holding snapped open and a small pebble bounced of its amethyst-inlaid surface. "Yo, Black Rose." A lilting voice spoke behind her. Jayne sighed and looked indifferently over her shoulder. "What are you doing here, Saur Cavallone?" the Head Prefect asked coolly with a glare that could freeze fire. It was too bad that Saur wasn't a fire. "Reborn told me to train you to get better. I guess we're just going to spar a little, then, since I really don't have that much to teach you."<p>

"In the Mafia world, there is no such thing as sparring. Besides, I don't need anybody to help me," remarked Jayne. In response, Saur produced a snake-like whip and let it wrap around Jayne's fan.

"Now look, Black Rose, if you can't even best me-" Saur began. She stopped abruptly as Jayne pulled out another fan and, with her left hand, flung it at her face. The eleventh Cavallone Boss impulsively shielded her face with one hand. In a spurt of blood, Jayne's weapon cut across her palm and returned to its owner.

"Who said you were better than me?" Jayne asked with a malicious smile. "Let's start." The two charged at each other in a frenzy of leather and metal. Sprays of red were tossed off the roof, staining the jackets of several unfortunate students. The real fight had begun. Somewhere in Namimori, the hit-man known as Reborn lifted a pair of green binoculars from his face and grinned. He decided that he could leave Jayne's training to Saur.

* * *

><p>"LET'S EXTREMELY RUN A HUNDRED TIMES AROUND THE BEACH!" yelled a white-haired man.<p>

"YES! WE EXTREMELY SHOULD!" His daughter's voice every bit as passionate. The pair sprinted away and, in the distance, the sun rose into view against the pink and red backdrop of the morning sky.

An hour later, Ryohei and Allie Sasagawa squatted, panting, on the sparkling yellow sand.

"Allie, boxing is extremely good for you. I extremely think that you should be a boxer," commented Ryohei.

"Maggot! She's a girl, so I got her a more elegant weapon," someone yelled in a voice that was surprisingly similar to that baby at Kristine's house, Reborn. Allie noticed an irregular speck in that sky that was approaching rapidly. Soon, she could clearly see the falcon swooping towards her as well as the baby grasped in its talons.

"Try these on, maggot." The baby landed gracefully and presented her with what looked to be... a stick?

"Uh… How am I supposed to fight extremely with this stick thing?" Allie wondered out loud, staring at the rifle-hoisting baby in front of her in bafflement.

"It's a scepter! Use it!" said the baby irritably. Doubtfully, the 11th Sun Guardian grasped the handle of the scepter and hoisted it above her head. She began to jog in place.

"MASTER COLONELLO! IT"S EXTREMELY GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

"… That was an extremely late reaction." Allie stared at her father with incredulous eyes.

"Ryohei maggot, it's good to see you too," said the recently identified Colonello, who apparently saw nothing out of order. He turned to Allie. "Maggot, I want you to hit and break this." With a flourish, the baby pressed a button half-hidden in the sand and a granite block appeared.

"…"

"Hey, maggot, give it try!"

"…"

Scowling, Colonello lifted his rife and pointed it at the granite. A blue blast burst out, shattering the obstinate rock. Another block was raised from the sand. "Imitate the shot. Your fist is the gun and your scepter is the bullet. Now, go!"

Resolve filled Allie's chocolate-colored eyes as she readied herself.

"Extreme Shining Punch!"

Pieces of stone flew into the air.

The infant perched on a distant cliff smiled impishly and removed his green Leon-glasses. Colonello was more than capable of training the next Sun Guardian.

* * *

><p>Rain poured onto the front steps of the small dojo, washing away all remainders of the previously tranquil weather.<p>

"Shigure Shoen Ryu, Stance 4, Early Summer Rain!" Michelle Yamamoto swung her sword in a quick arc of flashing silver, slicing the wooden block before her into ten perfect cubes. She wiped away the sweat dripping down her temples and hefted her blade for what seemed to be the hundreth time.

"Shigure Shoen Ryu, Stance 8, Pouring Rain," she cried. Another piece of wood was demolished.

Her normally calm demeanor gone, Michelle turned to face her father. Yamamoto watched her from one corner of the room.

"Dad, when are you going to fight me? I'm not getting anywhere with this!" she asked angrily.

"Wow, you sound just like Gokudera! I'll fight you when you're ready," replied her father cheerfully.

In reply, Michelle stalked away. She didn't even heed the rain wetting her clothes as she left to practice by herself. Resolve flashed in her eyes.

The baby peered at Michelle from under his green umbrella. Reborn was not worried; it was easiest to practice the basics of Shigure Shoen Ryu when nobody was watching. His signature smirk appeared. Time to move on.

* * *

><p>Tanvi and Gokudera watched as the storm raged outside. A small, black pebble was hurled out of the window. It seemed to dance in the wind. Tanvi growled deep in her throat and bounced a metal tennis ball in her hand. With an irritated cry, she threw it at the pebble. Plumes of smoke wavered in the air for a second. The pebble dropped away front the explosion, intact.<p>

"Throw another one," Tanvi told her father. The next rock spun at the same time as Tanvi's flashing silver ball. The two objects bounced into each other, and, on impact, there was a small boom. Sharp shards of rock flew into the heart of the storm.

The infant who sat on the adjacent window ledge nodded, raising a green shield to deflect anything that might be potentially dangerous. Perhaps Tanvi's marksmanship would surpass even her fathers. After all, anything was possible for a storm.

* * *

><p>Lightning shot across the sky, illuminating everything for a single moment. Lam-pin hugged herself beneath the shelter of the wall she was sitting against and watched her mother show her how to properly perform a kung-fu kick.<p>

"I want candy," she wailed over the deafening thunder, shaking her tiny, cow-costume encased body in frustration.

"Kick like this, Lam-pin," ordered I-pin.

"Wah!" Lam-pin protested, clumsily lifting her leg. She lost her balance and crumpled into a pitiful heap on the floor. An abnormal amount of sweat began dripping down her face as she sobbed in embarrassment and nine rosebuds appeared on her forehead. _Ding! _There were only eight left now. _Ding! _Seven. _Ding! _Six. _Ding! _Five. _Ding! _Four. _Ding!_Three. _Ding!_ Two...

I-Pin jumped back hastily, making sure she was out of range.

_ Ding! _One. Lam-pin braced herself for what was coming next. _Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!_ A brilliant, rose-shaped explosion filled the air just as lightning struck again. The twin bursts of electricity gave the sky an eerie, mysterious cast. Reborn watched Lam-pin far away. That Stupid Cow II had so much power, but for some reason, she refused to use it. Why? Grumbling under his breath, the stalker-infant scurried away.

* * *

><p>Tendrils of mist snaked around the cave, silent evidence of the previous storm. Leah slammed the base of her staff into the ground, causing illusionary columns of orange fire to shoot up around her. Unaffected, Mukuro watched from one stony corner.<p>

"Not real enough, Leah. Even your mother at this age was better than you," he commented. Leah gritted her teeth and gathered her thoughts for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Wait! Make sure you have a clear picture of what you want to happen. Doubt is an illusionist's worst obstacle," Mukuro interjected. Leah's staff hit the ground again. This time, a flood of icy water rushed into the cave in swirling, disastrous torrents. Leah could hear coughing, and she grinned in triumph. Even if it was only for a moment, Mukuro had believed her. She had succeeded. The water rocketed on, parting around her, destroying anything in its path. Suddenly, there was a grinding noise, and the ceiling caved in a little. After a couple more seconds, it descended some more.

Desperately, she yelped, "Dad! Stop it!" The water that had been about to crash down on her froze.

"Khufufufufu," Mukuro laughed, "You need more practice still. Try again."

The infant who was standing on the largest branch of the tree outside the cave sighed. Leah had the raw talent and willpower, but she lacked control. It was up to Mukuro to discipline her. Reborn turned on his heel and headed towards Kyoko Sawada's house. His work was cut out for him, and it was finally time to begin.

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to be the only one going to school today," Kristine grumbled to herself as she walked into her room and softly closed the door. She lay down on her small bed with her hands over her face, trying to wash out the horrors of the day. To begin with, she had scored another fat red zero on her science test. Then, during gym, her soccer team had been mercilessly beaten because of her. Since all of her friends were elsewhere, she had had to sit alone during lunch and, to top it all of, a member of the Disciplinary Committee had come to tell her that it was her turn to clean the school pool. He had also said that Jayne would be the one dealing with her is she left, so she had fled school. Jayne always was lenient with her friends, unless she was in a I'll-bite-you-to-death-for-being-alive sort of mood. Besides, she had disappeared too.<p>

Kristine suddenly noticed the weight on her fingers and yelped, throwing off the baby who had been looking down at her from there.

"Too late. In a fight, you would have been assassinated by now!" Reborn snapped at her. "Now! Try to capture me with your ribbons." Kristine sighed and reluctantly pulled out her weapons.

"Uhhh... Reborn? I can't fight unless I'm in serious pain or I'm really irritated," she ventured, hoping he would finally let her rest.

"No chance!" the infant exclaimed as if reading her mind. "Instead..."

Slowly, the green lizard on his fedora changed into a large, heavy hammer. Kristine, paralyzed by fear, could only watch as Reborn dramatically lifted the it over her head, then brought it down. Hard.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW," Kristine screamed, agony spreading through her body from the growing lump at the middle of her hair. A Dying Will flame appeared on her forehead, and she lifted her ribbons to the bright source of energy. They instantly blazed with the intense, orange flames that Tsuna had once said were even more pure than his. Kristine wove her ribbons into a shining network of flames and pounced on Reborn, who nonchalantly dodged them

Reborn stroked Leon. "Hmmmmmmmmmm. You're much worse than I expected, even when you have your Dying Will. Drastic measures must be taken."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review! If you don't, Hibari will bite you to death, Ryohei will extremely punch you, Mukuro will give you nightmares, Yamamoto will make sushi out of you... you get the idea. SO REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!<strong>


	2. Before the Blood

**Please REVIEW! I really love them! It only takes like 5 seconds and I'll update way faster if I get more inspiration. Unlike most writers, I really don't mind two-word reviews. I'm happy if anyone's nice enough to drop a review! :)**

"No way… no way will I ever climb that," Kristine breathed, a fat drop of sweat dangling from her chin as she gaped at the cliff towering above her.

Behind her, the sound of muted footsteps emerged from a rustling of trees.

"Ciao-su!" smirked Reborn. Trying to control her ragged breathing, Kristine turned around and met the respectively impassive and excited eyes of Jayne Hibari and Allie Sasagawa. Whatever required the two most opposite would-be members of the 11th Generation Vongola to work together was not going to be good…

"We extremely meet again," Allie crowed, ignoring Jayne's dry, "Cliché as always."

Reborn's mouth curved upwards sadistically as he ordered, "Climb the cliff!"

"…But-" A noticeably green hammer slammed down upon her much-abused head, causing the familiar spasm of pain to shoot through her body. "Pain," Kristine whispered. No Dying Will flame, however, was triggered by the agony running through her sore body. Someone's slender finger jabbed a pressure point on her upper back on cue, and molten fire coursed through her veins. Jayne grinned and stuck the offending hand into her skirt pocket. The effect was immediate. A vividly orange flame flared into existence on Kristine's forehead and her blazing dancing ribbons latched onto rocky outcroppings like their non-existent lives depended on it. Without warning, a metal fan slashed her neck. Blood trickled down from the shallow wound and Kristine cried out in pain. Shit.

Below her, someone screamed, "Extreme Hit of Extremity!" The stone around her trembled. Shit, again. Fuming at Reborn's obstacles, Kristine tried to climb on, the key word being tried. Instead, she realized that her flame had been extinguished from pure terror. She was now just a tormented loser clinging to a ridiculously high rock because of a fedora-and-lizard carrying baby. Being the bullied no-good that she was, Kristine did the first thing that came to mind. She let go. Let's add 'bull' to 'shit'. Even that curse still isn't potent enough to convey the frenzy of feelings that Kristine was experiencing.

Kristine awoke to voices buzzing over her like insistent flies. Heifer shit. Calf shit. Damn organic bloody milk cow shit! Yes, that was it. Before Kristine could celebrate the birth a curse that could finally express what she felt, a hard boot on her chest announced the arrival of Reborn.

"Again, you loser!" snapped the chibi-hitman in the pissed-off tone he always used when talking to her. Once more, pain filled her mind and her Dying Will flame was reborn. This was going to be a very long day...

As Kristine pressed her cheek against solid rock for what seemed to be the hundreth time that evening, a verse of song filled her defenseless and weary mind.

_I will never say never,_

_I will fight till forever,_

_Whenever you knock me down,_

_I will not stay on the ground,_

_Pick it up, pick it up,_

_Pick it up, pick it up up up up up,_

_And never say never._

Why? Why was Justin Bieber invading her privacy now, of all times? Damned, girl-voiced shit-face. Sadly, the song was a perfect embodiment of her current predicament. It was then that she realized that that while she had been (unconciously, let's hope) chanting the words over and over in her head, she had reached to top edge of the cliff_. _

_Justin Bieber, I could kiss you now!_ Kristine though in ecstasy, _Wait, scratch that. I could never kiss you._Laughing with the delight of her final victory, Kristine committed the dooming sin of looking down. Her flame faded. So, once again playing the role of tormented no-good, Kristine plummeted down at about 150 miles per hour.

* * *

><p>Kristine stood on the roof of Namimori Middle and gazed at the orange sky that heralded her last day of training. Reborn hadn't told her why she had to come here, but he <em>had<em> said that he had 'Mafia-work' to do and couldn't help her. Evidently, he had arranged for a special tutor to come.

A familiar voice behind her said, "Hey, Kristine. Since I finally successfully sent that herbivore Cavallone boss to the hospital, Reborn asked me to train you." Jayne walked over and stood next to her.

"Huh? You hurt my cousin, Saur? Wait... YOU'RE THE ONE TRAINING ME TODAY?" Kristine gasped, eyes widening.

"Yep! I'm going to teach you about the fine art of killing people, specifically fatal torture, regicide, assassination, homicide, mass murder, serial killing, chopping into bloody bits, or, more simply, ending a weak herbivore's life," Jayne agreed cheerfully. Neither of them noticed that the Nami-roof-entrance-door-thingy-a-bob had swung open.

"Yo, Black Rose," greeted the young man who had stepped through, "I'm Ben of the Swiftinni family and..." (A.N.: Ben Swift is this dude that my friend and I all loathe at school, so I put him in here for the benefit of those people I know who are reading this)

"Swiftinni, as in martini?" inquired Kristine politely, or maybe not-so-politely. Ben glowered at her and continued.

"So, Black Rose, will you assassinate the heir of the Vongola for 1,000,000,000 euros?"

"Tempting offer, but no thank you."

"Add another 100,000 euros?"

"Not interested."

"What about another million?"

"No. Will you please shut the bloody hell up now?"

Kristine's head was ringing. "Jayne, what are you talking about? And why is there a Mafioso at Nami-chu?"

"To discuss the matter of killing you with me. No duh," Jayne stated.

"So, what if I addd another billion euros? Would you take it?" Ben, the apparently dim-witted and anti-Vongola Mafia boss, was firing up again.

"Herbivore, you're really, really, really pissing me off. Normally I would bite you to death, but ..." Cue evil smirk from Jayne.

"Another billion?"

"I'm content using you as a demonstration of how to effectively kill people for the wonderful, naive tenth boss. You'll be way better than the straw dummy I had in mind. Allie should be getting here soon, so we can start. Won't that be fun?" Ben finally closed his mouth, giving Jayne a chance to produce a coil of rope out of nowhere and bind his flailing body to the wall. The ruthless Diciplinary Committee leader also added a smelly old washcloth in his mouth as a gag for good measure, to prevent Nami's students from hearing his obscenely colorful language and loud screams of "Sabotage!", "Underlings, your mighty boss is in trouble", and "I hate you, you *insert censored swear-word of your choice here*". Through this entire spectacle, Kristine had wordlessly watched her friend prepare to torture a pathetic but wealthy ex-Mafia boss.

Allie's cry of "Extreme!' suddenly sliced through the air. Hurriedly, Jayne whispered something the passionate Sun Guardian, who promptly nodded and gave Kristine a cheerful thumbs-up. Crap.

"Now, dear student, please attempt to kill this dude," Jayne ordered Kristine sweetly. Kristine sweat dropped. "Now!" Jayne barked, and, in near-perfect Reborn-style, slammed her fan into Kristine's stomach.

Once again, a Dying Will flame was kindled into a bright, burning existence upon Kristine's hospitable forehead. The 11th boss lunged forward, wound a ribbon around Ben's throat, and tugged. Everyone could hear the nasty sound of his unfortunate vocal chords snapping. Quickly, Allie brought out her scepter and shot an "Ultra-Replenishing Skin Cell Creating Sun Flame Awesome Strike" at the writhing Ben. The sparkly burst of lemon-colored light faded away, leaving a fully healed boy with sadly long facial hair. Some results of Allie's healing shot, it seemed, were not that desirable at all.

"Not effective and fast enough," decided Jayne flatly.

Naturally, Kristine spent the rest of the morning and afternoon perfecting her killing skills. The description of this particular will not be included to maintain this FanFic's status as K+...

* * *

><p>"HIEEEEEE!" Kristine shrieked. The color drained from her cheeks as she turned around and gaped at what had happened to her house. Within two hours, the world's greatest hit-man had managed to transform a normal, albeit slightly disheveled, room into a miniature auditorium. Of course, he claimed that he'd had the help of a famous interior designer named Mr. Reboner. The small space was crowded with Vongola elites, from the 10th generation Storm to the 11th generation Rain. Kyoya Hibari was, predictably, MIA. His daughter looked ready to puke as Allie Sasagawa draped one lanky arm around her shoulders.<p>

"People and losers, listen up or die!" squeaked a voice from a pair of black announcers. "I will now present the Commander Guardian Jayne Hibari and Boss Assistant Michelle Yamamoto!" Jayne untangled herself from Allie and strode over to the stage, followed by the newly named Right-Hand Person.

"Baby! Why am I not the Boss's Right-Hand Man? I am more qualified in every sense. Why?" Tanvi Gokudera wailed dramatically, kneeling on the floor. Fake tears spilled from her gray eyes.

"Hahaha, I never knew you were a man, Tanvi-san," giggled Michelle.

"..."

"Animals, shut up," snapped Jayne. A black aura blazed around her as she glared at everyone. If looks could kill...

"Maa, maa, don't be mean, Jaynie-san." Michelle beamed again, only to fall flat on her face as a silver fan slammed into her.

"HIEEEEEE! Jayne, don't give her a concussion!" screamed Kristine.

"Her brain has already been damaged by tennis balls and Tanvi. If you don't mind now, we're going to start explaining. First of all, I will allow Michelle to explain how box weapons work." On cue, Michelle stood up again and grabbed a sparkly blue microphone.

"So first, you light up a ring like swish, then make it go boom and it opens like whoosh and goes chuck-a-la-la!" the Rain explained happily.

"..."

"EXTREME!"

"Haha Michelle, that was perfect! Exactly what I told you to say!"

"... Michelle, I don't quite understand..." muttered Kristine.

"..."

"Errr...I'll explain it again then. First, you picture resolve and make a swooshy flame-thing on your ring. Then, once your ring is all shiny, you stick it into a hole on the side of your box weapon. It opens, and everyone goes ta-da!"

"Okay..."

"Everyone understand?" asked Jayne. "Good. I'm going to move on to how to steal flames. Basically, if you have someone's box weapon, you can slowly and painfully steal all their flame energy, killing them in the process. All you have to do is take their box weapon and feed it to yours. Once you steal a box weapon, depending on that person's power, you can double, triple, quadruple, etc. your power. This is how the Scomparsa Family, our enemy, gained so much power. They stole the box weapons of every person in the entire Alliance, excluding the 10th Generation's. However, most people can only steal the flames of a person with the same flame-type. For example, I couldn't steal Lam-pin's flames. Sky is an exception, as it can steal any type of flame. However, that flame will come out much weaker. Another way for two people to share flames without hurting a box weapon can only be done when those two people have absolute trust in each other. Then, they just hold hands and wish their flames over. Simple."

"And now, the Scomparsa HQ Infiltration Plan, Part I," came Reborn's voice from the ceiling again. Clearing her throat loudly, Michelle began.

"The AHQIP, a.k.a. the Plan, will cause all Guardians to be divided into two teams of balanced power. The first team will be known as the Cold Rainbow People, or the CRP. They will be... Lam-pin-san! Me! Leah-san! Jaynie-san!" Jayne glared again.

"The second team, the Warm Rainbow People will be..." Michelle continued. "Kristine-san! Tanvi-san! Allie-san!" Everyone stared at the now-deemed insane Rain Guardian.

"The Rainbow People? For my daughter to be grouped together with such weaklings is blasphemy. She should be alone, as befits the strongest guardian," sulked Hibari, if it was possible for the flawless Hibari Kyoya to sulk. He had apparently just appeared and was already suffering from a sever case of hives.

"I'm with the boss! Yay!" squealed Tanvi in a slightly scary way.

"Anyways..." Jayne said pointedly into the microphone. "And now presenting the Scomparsa HQ Infiltration Plan, Segment 2. My group will lead the charge through the East Wing of Giocoso HQ. I forc- *ahem* asked a friend to lure the Scomparsa Boss out until five in the evening so, during our rampage, we only need to deal with a few minor subordinates and the Scomparsa Guardians. Out plan depends on being able to eliminate all the Scomparsas before the Boss gets back. Once they're all dead, we meet at the heart of the HQ and feed our flames to Kristine. She fights Scomparsa, wins, and we live happily ever after."

Michelle grinned and ordered, "All who agree say yea, all who disagree say nay."

"..."

"I just had to say that."

Cue beautiful chorus of yeas.

"The Plan is APPROVED, then!" announced Reborn. "Now, Tsuna, distribute the Leon-thread clothes to everyone." The Vongola Boss produced a large, Santa-style bag out of nowhere and handed a red sweater and jeans to Tanvi.

The Storm eagerly accepted him with tears in her eyes, murmuring, "Reborn-sama gave these to me? I will keep them with care!"

Next came an orange set for Kristine, a yellow one for Allie, green for Lam-pin, blue for Michelle, indigo for Leah, and purple for Jayne.

When all the clothes were handed out, Jayne demanded into the uneasy silence, "And now, Decimo, we must discuss the matter of my payment. I am officially registered as a hit-woman. Therefore, you must give me money or I will not participate, future guardian or not."

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Ah... Very well. I will have a subordinate mail you a 1,928, 845 euro check right away. Is that enough?"

"Yes, thank you. I must now go before the idiocy of these herbivores kills me. Good evening, Decimo. Bye, Kristine." And the Cloud swept out of the room like a queen which, considering the fact that she was a multi-billionaire, she just might as well of been. A Mafia Queen, that is...

"Now, get lots of rest so that you have energy for the mission tomorrow. Ciao-ciao!"

Everyone left except Kristine, who was still thinking about her ruined room.

"Reborn... how am I supposed to sleep without a bed?"

_Silence._

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Four figures crept across the lush gardens of Scomparsa HQ, barely noticeable against a sky drenched with the red of sunrise.<p>

"Michelle. Yours," Jayne hissed in a voice that could have easily been mistaken for an unexpected gust of wind.

"Roger that." Gentle blue flames writhed across the Lightning-flame covered lock. For a second, the natural silence of dawn prevailed. Then there was a light click and the imposing iron gated creaked open. The girls entered.

Directly opposite of the Scomparsa Gardens crouched a trio of Guardians similar to the first. They gazed thoughtfully at the manhole that was, apparently, a secret entrance of Scomparsa HQ.

"What an extreme door," whispered Allie, enthralled by the round, brown object. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Che. That's because you're too busy with your extreme running everywhere you go that you fail to even notice manholes, Running Idiot. Anyways, this is as expected of those cowardly Scomparsas. I'll open it for you, Boss." Tanvi pictured her crimson Storm flames enveloping the manhole. The unfortunate object disintegrated in a shower of mud, revealing a rope ladder. She didn't notice the minute camera attached to one dirty wall.

"You first Kristine. That way if you fall, you won't take any of us with you," decided Allie.

A vein popped on Tanvi's head and she muttered, "Don't order Boss around, Running Idiot."

"It's fine. Allie's right," Kristine soothed and hesitantly set one foot onto the top rung. The bottom of the tunnel looked very dark... and very far away. Guided only by a glowing yellow flame, Vongola Unidecimo-to-be made her way down.

* * *

><p>"Low security. This place is surprisingly undefended for a Mafia Headquarters, which means that the residing family is confident about their abilities," Jayne assessed, her gaze flitting from the crystal chandelier to the plush carpets to polished wooden floors of the room. A tapestry fluttered near the east wall and the Vongola Guardians simultaneously tensed.<p>

"What's this? Mafia fan-girls come to visit? Now I can test out my new killing skills!" A man sauntered into the room and scrutinized the intruders with wide-set, piggish eyes.

"Is he your prey or mine?" Jayne murmured.

"You take him. I already warmed up." Michelle flashed her trademark happy-go-lucky grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Pretty sure."

"'Kay then, I'll..." Jayne trailed off as, from the corner of her eye, she glimpsed the man rushing towards her.

"Leah, quickly, Mist barrier before he hits me."

Fan and chainsaw met in a discordant clang and with a smirk, the Cloud asked, "Didn't your mom teach you anything? Don't interrupt conversations, worthless freak."

"ARGHHHHHH! The great Bakin Chilum is worth a shitload more than you," the beefy man howled. **(****A/N: Reference to Dendro Chilum, who Tsuna originally fought in Season 5 of the anime when he was invading Mellone Base.)**

"I must say, I believe that having poo on something actually decreases its value dramatically unless we're speaking about agriculture," drawled Jayne coolly. "But I'm not here to talk." She swung both fans in figure-eight motions, sending a torrent of cloud-flame infused wind at Bakin. A crash that could have been heard throughout the HQ if not for Leah's shroud of Mist pierced the Guardians' ears. A thin, dark rivulet of blood trickled down Chilm's face.

"But how? How could I have been... defeated... so easily? One attack... was all it took... and by a teenager..." he managed.

Jayne's lips curled into a mocking smile as she whispered something to the him in Italian. Instantly, he groaned and closed his eyes in utter submission.

"What did you say, Jayne-san?" inquired Michelle.

"Black Rose. A code name of sorts." She turned to the Mist.

"Leah, fix this place and make sure this Chilum dude is invisible and under constraint," she ordered. "Then we're going in."

* * *

><p>With Allie in the lead, the Warm Rainbow people padded quietly down a dimly lit hallway complete with blazing torches and brick walls.<p>

"Che. Cliche, just as I'd expect from these Scomparsa idiots," muttered Tanvi.

"Extreme..."

The trio reached a simple wooden door that someone had left hanging slightly ajar. Cautiously, they entered the round arena waiting for them to the sound of a single person's standing ovation.

"Well... It seems that the people who disrupted my personal entrance have arrived," snickered a man whose arms were wreathed with sun flames. "I'll make sure you'll never disrupt anything again."

* * *

><p>Michelle's eyes widened at the sound of a feminine chuckling. Someone was coming out of the tapestry... again.<p>

"It seems that you've disposed of my little pet," laughed the lithe woman dressed in blue. Her turquoise eyes turned cold, piercing the 11th Rain Guardian. "But can you defeat me, the Scomparsa Water Snake, as well?"

* * *

><p>Reborn listened intently as the 11th Generation Family's voices were relayed through their earpieces, then turned to the group of people anxiously watching him.<p>

"The good news: Jayne defeated a minor Scomparsa subordinate. The bad news: Allie and Michelle are about to face off against the Scomparsa Sun and Rain guardians."

* * *

><p>REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I know your fingers are just aching to press the review button... its soo close... and you know it will inspire me to write more... and it would be really nice of you to... Ok, that didn't work. But please review, anyhow!<p>

Thanks,

TheAloofBunny

P.S. I actually did a signature thingy... ok... I just felt like it.


	3. Enemies, Friends, and Worried Parents

**Okay, so I haven't updated in quite a long time. Sorry. I'm warning you, I fail epicly at writing battle scenes and drama. Kristine's tantrum is so sickeningly cliche that I practically killed myself after writing it. Not. It's still SO dumb, though. Not to mention cheesy. Sorry. I'll make the other scenes better. Besides that, the name of Michelle's 13th stance (SPOILER) is REALLY cliche as well. So... here is this mess.**

_Enemies, Friends, and Worried Parents (For lack of a better title):_

"Who are you? You don't look particularly extreme," Allie told the man, a bemused expression on her face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, back to the creepy and dramatic topic. Ahem. I will make sure that none of you will ever be able to destroy any more manholes ever again," repeated the man. "ALL BOW DOWN TO THE AWESOME STEVENO!"

"Oi, Stevie, what makes you think that we'll loose? The Boss is invincible! All hail the Boss!"

"NO, ALL MUST WORSHIP ME!"

"Are you kidding? ALL SUBMIT TO THE BOSS'S FLAWLESS WILL!"

Allie glanced at Kristine, decided that she was EXTREMELY confused, then turned back to the fierce verbal spar.

"People, can I fight now? I'm extremely ready. TO THE LIMIT!" Allie interrupted the debaters with a happy grin that must have been a distant relation of Michelle's. Stevano punched himself in the head, apparently remembering his goal of 'not letting these intruders destroy any more manholes'. Talk about concussions...

"Now! I shall smite thee with my flames of sun, rascals," he called theatrically, flinging wide his arms. Always an extreme taker-of-opportunities, Allie rushed forward and kneed Steveno's stomach. The man stumbled back with a shocked stare at the Vongola Sun.

"Hey, that was unmanly!" he protested. "I was unprepared!" Everyone sweat-dropped

"Dude, I'm a girl. Live with it." Steveno drew a metal staff from a sheath strapped to his back and pointed at Allie.

"Prepare of yourself, for I am the harbinger of all doom! MWAHAHAHA!" In response, Allie produced a box weapon out of nowhere and ignited her flame.

"My extreme box weapon, Cobra del Sol, Dente!" Steveno glared at her. Never one to lose in a contest of cool phrases, he lit his own ring and something yellow flew out of the cube he kept at his hip.

"Bachetta del Luce!" His staff was replaced with... another staff that, apparently, was spray-painted yellow. Then cam his late reaction. "Whaaaaaaaaat? You have a box weapon? I thought you wouldn't..."

"Dente, Gauntlets du Sol." The cobra disappeared and in its place were two gauntlets securely fastened to Allie's arms. Suddenly, a glittering snake shot out of the fingers of one gauntlet. As Steveno batted it away with his staff, another bit his neck.

"Oww... but unfortunately for you, my flames can defeat any poison!" he crowed in excitement.

"Settro del Potere!" And just like that, Allie was holding a snake-shaped scepter in one hand. She obviously had a bottomless pit of weapon-transformations and matching Italian words, which annoyed the dramatic Scomparsa Sun to no end. The two enemy Guardians charged at each other and staff crossed scepter in a shower of dancing sparks. They lept back, circling each other as warily as wolves. There. Allie noticed a minuscule opening at Stevano's side. She knew that the chances of actually hitting it were small, but it would have to do and, besides, risk-taking was extreme. Scepter held at her side, she charged at her opponent and tried to strike. Notice that the lovely authoress said TRIED TO. Instead, Steveno managed to sidestep and hit Allie's exposed stomach. His plan worked perfectly and the girl crashed into a wall.

"Allie!" gasped Kristine in horror, making as if to rush over and help her friend.

"Sawada Kristine, leave me alone." The Cross Country Captain was instantly surrounded by a black aura.

"There is a SCRATCH. You DARED to SCRATCH my SCEPTER! I WILL MAKE YOU BURN IN THE MOST EXTREME HELL EVER!" she roared. Silence. Then, Steveno began to laugh giddily.

"Don't you get it?" he asked. "You will never defeat me. I've been fighting for more years that you've been alive. Allie's only reply was to grip her scepter tightly, eyes daring him to make the first move.

"Extreme bastard," she muttered to herself. Her weapon clashed once more against Steveno's but this time, Allie allowed it to melt into a pair of gauntlets and easily bent Steveno's staff in a 90 degrees angle. Using it as leverage, she swung back her legs and kicked Stevie in the crotch. Hard.

"Argh... You dare defy me?" Laughing like a maniac, Allie lept forward and wrapped metal-encased hands around Steveno's skull."

"I will not lose to a small girl!" The Scomparsa pulled out a gun and aimed it at Allie's ribcage. He pulled the trigger. A millisecond later, his skull was crushed. Two bodies fell limply to the arena's dirt floor.

"Allie! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kristine stumbled over to where her friend lay motionless on the ground. "No..." she breathed. "NO!"

"Kristine... my energy." Allie weakly grasped Kristine's hand hin hers and squeezed. Suddenly, the Unidecimo gasped as power surged into her body. A brilliant yellow ring shone at the center of her flames.

"Allie," she muttered as her friend closed her eyes. "I will hunt down every Scomparsa ever. I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Kristine's hands balled into clenched fists as she gazed helplessly at the body. She had been to weak. If only she had helped out in time... if only... **(A/N: God, this sucks so badly... I'm punching and laughing at myself for writing something this crappy.)**

"Boss, she's just unconscious. The Vongola medical team is coming now. She'll be fine. We need to move on and go do some serious killing. Now," said Tanvi.

"You're right." Kristine gently set Allie's body down at an isolated corner. "Let's go kick some Scomparsa butt."

* * *

><p>"The Scomparsa Water Snake? Hn. I researched you. What little data I found about you, Tifone, tells me that you're Superbi Squalo's distant relation. First cousins, or something like that. You prefer the style of Sibilo di Aqua, the Italian equivalent of Shigure Shoen Ryu, and as a child, you were repeatedly abused. Your left shoulder was recently injured," Jayne recited nonchalantly, leaning against one ivory wall. "I guess I'll sit back and enjoy the blood. Swordplay can be left to the Sword-freaks."<p>

Michelle gazed levelly at her opponent. "So, shall we begin?" she asked in a voice as impassive as Jayne's. Hurriedly, Leah scooped up the squirming Lam-pin and sank to the floor alongside Jayne. With another 'hn', the Cloud moved away so that her personal space could not be violated. There was a small hiss as Tifone's blade parted from its elegant blue sheath and flashed silver in the artificial light. Michelle, still in the 'clueless-mode' she'd obtained from being with her father so much, chuckled and unwrapped her own sword. Light glanced off of gleaming blades as the two swords-women dropped into defensive crouches. Everyone except Jayne held their breath, wondering who would strike first as the enemies eyed each other intently.

"Look there! A distraction!" called Michelle loudly. Three people and one cow sweat-dropped at the completely cliche statement. "Sorry... I had to relieve the tense atmosphere."

"Don't mess with me, brat," hissed Tifone, a fierce glower contorting her delicate features.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Snake-lady."

"Why you!" Tifone rushed towards Michelle in a blur of blue, sword held at her side. Her arm flowed forward as she struck. "Sibilo di Aqua: Giaccio d'Aqua."

"Shigure Shoen Ryu: Rolling Rain!" Michelle lifted a wave of water around her, sword held protectively in front, and ducked as the two sweeping torrents rose up against each other and sprayed both combatants and onlookers with a damp mist. All traces of a smile were wiped from Michelle's face as she studied her opponent. Her katana quivered slightly as she slowly lifted her bat into a baseball bat position. The conditions were perfect for her to use Reflective Rain, her father's trump card. Tifone smirked as she saw the huge opening in her opponent's side.

With the speed and agility of water, she lept forward and smashed her blade hard into Michelle.

"Damn. I accidentally it used the blunt side. It won't happen again," she muttered as the Vongola Rain slammed against one wall. Slowly, Michelle stood up. Uncharacteristic rage blazed in her eyes as she pulled out a small blue box from the inner pocket of her blue sweater and lit her ring.

"Pioggia Narvalo," she said calmly, face betraying no emotion. A narwhal covered in Rain flames hovered above her and sped towards her sword horn first. In a burst of azure fire. With an explosion of watery light, Michelle's weapon became a long, elegant katana stylized to look like her snarling box weapon.

"A change in your weapon's looks won't affect anything," laughed Tifone.

"Oh? And who says that it's only a change in appearance?" Michelle flowed towards her, blade outstretched, and catapulted upwards just as Tifone raised her own sword to parry.

"Shigure Shoen Ryu: Pelting Rain," she snarled and sent Tifone flying into the wall from behind.

"You used the blunt side too? It could've hardly been an accident, though I'll grant that you've improved."

"Mercy for mercy, ne?"

"Yeah, thanks, but you just lost your last chance at winning this battle. Sorry, but I won't lose again." Tifone brought out her own box weapon and fed it her flames. "Pioggia Anguila." An eel streamed out and hissed at Michelle before disappearing into Tifone's weapon. Michelle grinned.

"Now, let's fight."

* * *

><p>"Shigure Shoen Ryu: Axle of Rain!" Michelle charged forward, following with a powerful thrust at Tifone.<p>

"Sibilo di Aqua: Asse di Pioggia!" the silver-haired woman countere, sweeping downwards with her sword, then throwing it up and catching it with her other hand. "Sussuro del Laghetto!"

Michelle changed her grip on her katana so she held it backwards and spun.

"Shigure Shoen Ryu: Splashing Rain!" A powerful whirlwind of water rose up around her and efficently swept away Tifone.

Wasting no time, she dropped her katana and kicked it towards Tifone with a scream of "Last Minute Rain!".

It flew, blade gleaming, in an effortless stab only to be deflected by its opponent's horizontal swing and shrill "Leggera Corente".

"You're actually pretty good," she muttered, panting.

"Same to you."

"Torrent delle Onde!" Tifone's sword blazed with rain flames as daggers of ice raced at impossibly fast speeds towards her enemy. The Water Snake smirked. "My unstoppable attack."

"Oh? We'll see. Rainy Metmorphsis: Shigure Shoen Ryu All-in-One!" Michelle returned. Tifone let her jaw drop in shock. The Vongola Rain charged into the torrent of icicles. Roiling blue flames gathered at the blade of Michelle's katana, then exploded in a firework of sapphire light. Tifone's ice had been rendered immobile, and it was slowly melting. Quickly, Michelle swerved towards her completely open foe and struck.

"Pelting Rain!" Tifone, barely recovered from her first defeat, hastily raised her arm to block.

"Leggera Corente!" Michelle jetted back a second after her sword clashed against Tifone's and lept over her head, striking at her unprotected back.

"Leggera Corente!" Once again, Tifone evaded her with the sixth stance of Sibilo di Aqua. Falling into crouches once more, the opponents began to circle each other. Flames condensed at the tip of Tifone's sword and the Scomparsa's face paled as she sucked all her remaining energy into one last attack.

"Forza di Marea! Nobody has ever been able to stop this one - the pride and joy of the Scomparsa!" A monstrous tidal wave surged towards Michelle, who instantly pointed her sword upwards. Her own flames began to assemble on her weapon.

* * *

><p>"What is she doing? I've never seen this one before," gasped Leah, clutching Lam-pin tightly in her arms.<p>

"Just watch, Rokudo. This might be the birth of a new stance." Jayne glared at the Mist Guardian for interrupting her 'show'.

"How are you not scared for Michelle? Isn't she a Guardian too?" Leah half-growled, half-whimpered.

"Leah Rokudo. Remember. This is the Mafia. It's literally survival of the fittest. Now shut up or you're dead."

* * *

><p>Michelle took a deep breath and stated emotionlessly, "Shigure Shoen Ryu: Stance 13, Raging Rain." A tornado of shrieking water spun at the tip of her katana, slowly growing larger and larger. Tifone's concentration wavered and in that instant, the full force of Michelle's new attack slammed through her wave and into her body. Limply, she allowed herself to be hurled against the wall. An ominous crack resounded through the room as almost all of the bones in her lower body snapped.<p>

"Oops. Sorry! But I won, so YAY!" Michelle cheered, reverting back to her normal happy self. She pranced towards her waiting friends. Suddenly, a bullet hurtled past her ear. Then, there was a moan from behind her. Startled, the Rain Guardian turned to look at the limp and very dead-looking body of Tifone. A red stain slowly spread on her chest and a pistol clattered across the floor. "Don't turn your back on any enemy unless you're sure she's dead," Jayne said, tucking away a pearl-handled gun. Her eyes widened as Michelle collapsed by her feet.

"Leah, can you give her illusionary rain flames or something for her to build off of? She needs to have her normal pure flames by the time we meet up with Kristine's group."

"How can you be so cruel? Don't you care that she's about to die? What she needs to do is rest, not get flames. All you think about is beating the Scomparsa. There are more important things in life, like family and friends!" Leah retorted, setting down Lam-pin. Jayne's eyes blazed.

"No, there aren't. I don't need friends. Only weaklings crowd together and depend on each other's help. Personally, I value my own life the most and if Michelle doesn't have pure flames by the end of today, I'm dead. We all are. Your naievety is disgusting."

Leah stared at her and blurted, "How is it even possible for you to say something that long?"

Her companion just grinned mirthlessly and ordered again, "Give her energy."

"Fine." Leah produced a blue ring and slipped it onto her index finger. It abruptly burst into blue flame and she clasped Michelle's hand tightly. A moment later, her friend was sitting up cheerily against the wall.

"Haha, I passed out," giggled Michelle, bursting with energy again.

"Hn. You have more than one flame," Jayne muttered. Suddenly, her eyes widened slightly and she asked, "Where's the cow baby?"

* * *

><p>"I'm not Lambo! You're not Lambo! I'm not I-pin! You're not I-pin! I AM LAM-PIN!" sang Lam-pin as she skipped down the tunnel that lay behind the tapestry, sucking on a lime-flavored lollipop. She paused to study her reflection in a pool of red stuff. Hesitantly, the Stupid Cow II dipped a finger in the 'candy' and licked it.<p>

"EWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed, swallowing an entire bag of candy in an attempt to rid her tongue of the foul, metallic taste. A large hand grabbed her by her afro and pulled her into the air.

"Well, well, well, what do I have here?" demanded a deep voice. Lam-pin struggled futilely as the stranger carried her off to who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>Reborn glared at the table for a moment before meeting the eyes of six worried Guardians and one even more worried Boss.<p>

"This is bad." The six men and one woman anxiously leaned forward. "First, Allie killed the Scomparsa Sun Guardian, but got shot through the ribs. The Vongola Medical Team is coming for her and it seems that she gave her flames to Kristine just before she passed out."

"WHATTTTTTTTT? THIS IS BAD TO THE EXTREME!" wailed Ryohei.

"Che, shut up, Turf Top. What about Tanvi and Juudaime's kid?" Gokudera growled.

"Tanvi and Kristine are both fine, but probably really mad," replied Reborn.

"Michelle defeated the Scomparsa Water Snake and Leah gave her rain flames, so she's fine."

"Haha, I knew she could do it! I bet she got a new form, too!" Reborn narrowed his eyes. "Jayne and Leah are both fine, but they had an argument. Jayne was just lecturing Leah about how the Mafia's cruelty."

"Kufufufu, if the Skylark VI messes up my daughter, I will kill her **(A/N: The first skylarks are Hibari, Alaude, and Fong)**." Mukuro appeared out of nowhere and glared at Reborn's headpiece.

"Hn, don't talk as if you could," muttered Hibari.

"Kufufufu."

"And lastly," continued Reborn, "Lam-pin's connection was broken off. I think she's been kidnapped." Lambo fell forward in a dead faint.

**I'm a terrible person. I really am. You're probably just going to stop reading at this point. Please drop a review though. I'll make the next chapter better, but it won't come in a long time. I'm going to write some more one-shots like Crimson Lilies, considering it got really good receptiong for a basically unknown author like moi. :-'( **

**So. MY FIRST EVER POLL!**

**Question: Which fights/stories do you want to see next?**

**a) Lampin VS. Un-named Scomparsa Thunder Guardian**

**b) Tanvi VS. Un-named Scomparsa Storm Guardian**

**c) Jayne VS. Un-named**

**d) A random, funny story about Tanvi and Bel's son that I wrote (contains weirdness about Tanvi's choice of weapons)**

**VOTE WITH YOUR DYING WILL! (JK, JK)**


	4. Intermission

**Today's news: I'm putting this story on hiatus for REAL this time. There aren't enough reviews (I know, I'm being really greedy and selfish, sorry) or hits so I feel like I'm not writing for anyone... Yeah. So this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I won't abandon this fic, though. I'm just making a new one with a more popular storyline that's about the normal Generation X Vongola Family.**

~-~-~-~-Battle Intermission: The Decimo Family-~-~-~-~

"So, Reborn-sama," Gokudera began, pointedly avoiding the prostrate body of Stupid Cow I. "If our kids are supposed to be the second generation reincarnated, why are they acting more like the first generation and us? And why on earth is Secondo a girl in this life?"

Reborn gave his signature smirk and opted to ignore the Storm Guardian for the time being in favor of his ever dame student.

"Loser Tsuna! Take responsibility for your Lightning Guardian!" the chibi-mafioso squeaked, brandishing the inevitable one-ton-Leon-hammer.

On cue, a team of doctors in white lab coats carried the Lambo away. Reborn's grin widened as he regarded Tsuna. The Vongola Boss slowly backed away, hands held defensively in front of him.

"I did nothing! HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" His useless side made its grand appearance along with the unmanly, not to mention un-Bossly, shriek.

Leon reverted back to his normal, cute chameleon form and blinked innocently.

"Reborn-sama..." prompted Gokudera.

"Okay, back to Gokudera's question. During Michelle and Allie's battles, a darker side to both of them emerged. I believe that the only reason the 11th generation is acting like you guys is because of your influences. Once they go through enough battles, though, their true natures will emerge. As for that Dame-Kristine, her gender is a ... fluke. Secondo will just have to deal with being female."

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed again. His thoughts instantly raced back to the freaky man he had seen during his inheritance trial. Secondo as a girl? Too weird for words. Bisexuality was even better!

"Loser Tsuna. A bisexual boss would not make Secondo happy. If you want, though, I'll capture Kristine and make her genetically altered," Reborn said.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" All the Guardians covered their ears. Somewhere, in another galaxy, Voldemort was distracted by a freaky noise similar to a dying animal and was consequently slain by Harry Potter.

"Herbivore..." Hibari snarled.

"NO REBORN! No way! Nowaynowaynoway!"

Again, Reborn smirked. His stupid student was so easy to tease. A second later, his grin melted away and his onyx eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Shut up. Something bad is happening in Scomparsa HQ."

~-~-~-~- Character Profiles: So Far! (Ordered by rank) -~-~-~-~

Name: Kristine Sawada

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black with brown and red streaks

Eye Color: Honey brown

Known Family: Tsuna Sawada, Kyoko Sasagawa

Position in the Vongola: Boss, Sky Guardian

Weapon of Choice: Dancing Ribbons

* * *

><p>Name: Jayne Hibari<p>

Age: 16

Hair Color: Ebony

Eye Color: Deep violet flecked with silver

Known Family: Kyoya Hibari

Position in the Vongola: Strategy Commander (like Squalo), Cloud Guardian

Weapon of Choice: Twin Fans

* * *

><p>Name: Michelle Yamamoto<p>

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black with aqua tips

Eye Color: Hazel, brown

Known Family: Takeshi Yamamoto, Ami Hatashi

Position in the Vongola: Right-Hand Girl?, Rain Guardian

Weapon of Choice: Katana

* * *

><p>Name: Tanvi Gokudera<p>

Age: 16

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Gold

Known Family: Hayato Gokudera, Haru Miura

Position in the Vongola: Storm Guardian

Weapon of Choice: Spiked tennis balls that explode on impact

* * *

><p>Name: Allie Sasagawa<p>

Age: 17

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown flecked with dark brown and gold

Known Family: Ryohei Sasagawa, Hana Kurokawa

Weapon of Choice: Scepter, Gauntlets

* * *

><p>Name: Leah Rokudo<p>

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blonde, brown. Originally purple.

Eye Color: Golden-brown

Known Family: Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro

Weapon of Choice: Baton

* * *

><p>Name: Lam-pin Bovino<p>

Age: 5

Hair Color: Puffy black with tail-braid thingy sticking out

Eye Color: Muddy green

Known Family: Lambo, I-pin

Weapon of Choice: Unknown for now

**And that's it! I hope the characters are more clear now; I know I made them sorta obscure. Yeah. Bye-bii~ (For now). I promise I'll come back.**


End file.
